Elemental Wild Shape
Gameplay Notes Elemental Wild shape merges the magical properties of armor, shield, and helmets worn on the character into the Wild Shape and Elemental Shape forms. This feature however only merges the highest magical properties (they do not stack). Thus, if a druid is wearing Leather +1 and carrying a Small Shield +2, the total AC bonus brought over to the new shape is +2, not +3. Additional properties of these three item types are also brought over (concentration bonuses, damage reduction, resistances, etc.). However, castable spells are NOT able to be utilized while shifted. This can be overcome with the Natural Spell feat. The druid retains her mental ability scores (Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma) while shapeshifted into these forms. However, her physical ability scores (Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution) are over-written by the form's statistics as follows: *These elemental forms are in addition and separate from her normal Wild Shape usage. In addition to the normal effects of wild shape, the druid gains all the elemental's immunities, but not the extraordinary, supernatural, and spell-like abilities. The listed Pulse abilities seem to be applied to the forms correctly. But there doesn't seem to be any way of actually using them in NWN2. *Base AC is the raw, natural AC of the creature and is not modified here by Dexterity or other bonuses. It is the AC of the form if caught flat-footed. *The Base AC of the forms listed with ## (##) indicate that the form has a size modifier to AC. The first number is AC based upon the Natural AC bonus of the creature. The number in parenthesis is the AC adjusted because of size (large = -1, small = +1, tiny = +2). There is a bug in the Elder forms in the sense that while visually huge, only the Elder Earth Elemental is adjusted for size. Even then it is incorrectly so as its size is considered large by the game, not huge. All other elder forms appear in the game as medium sized creatures (also incorrectly). *Total AC is the form's AC that includes it's Dexterity bonus as well as its size modifier. *Base Damage may have multiple damages listed. Secondary and Tertiary damages apply to the 2nd and 3rd attack per round only if the character has the ability to make such attacks. With less attacks per round, Secondary and Tertiary attacks do not occur. *As of v1.12, the Elemental Wild Shape uses a "Creature Weapon" rather than a true unarmed strike. As such, feats that grant bonuses specifically for unarmed strikes (such as Weapon Focus unarmed strike) do not apply while in Wild Shape. However feats that grant bonuses to all attack (such as Epic Prowess) still apply. Further to this, because it uses a "Creature Weapon" rather than a "true" unarmed strike, if you have levels in Sacred fist, you take a -8 attack penalty for using a "weapon". *Both the Air Elemental and the Fire Elemental have higher Dexterity than Strength. By D&D 3.5 rules, all natural attacks are considered light weapons, so you could in theory take the Weapon Finesse feat, and apply your Dexterity bonus rather than your Strength bonus to your attack to-hit. However, as of v1.12, Weapon Finesse does not apply to Elemental Wildshape natural attacks, probably because the "Creature Weapon" is considered medium size. If you do take Weapon Finesse, and shift to e.g. Air Elemental form, your attack bonus shown on the character sheet will improve as expected, but the actual attack bonus calculated by the game engine does not. NWN Comparison *'Elemental Wild Shape' in the fully patched version of NWN, granted the druid the use of the elemental's extraordinary, supernatural, and spell-like abilities. NWN2 does not permit this but does include the elemental form immunities and resistances. The problem seems to stem from NWN2 turning off the quick-bar slots entirely. Thus, a Druid in NWN could use the special "Pulse" attacks of the elemental forms and a Monk/Druid could use Stunning Fist and Knockdown. This is not possible in NWN2. Category:Class feats